This invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to an arrangement for storing a wrench or the like in close association with the power tool.
In the use of a power tool, such as, for example, a router, a hand tool, such as a wrench, may be required to make adjustments or change the bit used with the power tool. When this is the case, the operator must be able to quickly locate the hand tool. If the hand tool is not closely associated with the power tool, this may require some searching and, in the worst case, may result in the hand tool being lost. Arrangements have been proposed for holding such a hand tool on the electric line cord of the power tool. However, this has a number of disadvantages. For example, as the power tool is moved while in use, the hand tool may catch on an edge of a work table or work surface and prevent further movement of the power tool or may cause erratic motion of the power tool which will result in damage to the work. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for storing a hand tool in close association with the power tool with which it is used, which arrangement keeps the hand tool free of obstruction so as not to interfere with the use of the power tool.